<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Redux by MattyP</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298086">Redux</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattyP/pseuds/MattyP'>MattyP</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>David's Birthday (movie), Il compleanno, Massimo Poggio, Thyago Alves, matteo/david</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Shower Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:34:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattyP/pseuds/MattyP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A rewritten ending for the Italian film "David's Birthday" (Il compleanno) with a happier denouement. Contains graphic M/M sex.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matteo/David - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Redux</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own or claim copyright over the 2009 film, all profits and ownership are through Zero Film and Wolfe Video.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Matteo moved his gaze away from the blinds, exchanging looks with David. The younger man met his eyes, hunger reflected in the Dilf’s.</p>
<p>He reached up to unbutton his white shirt, but David caught his wrists.</p>
<p>“Not here,” he whispered throatily.</p>
<p>“Where?” Matteo’s voice cracked.</p>
<p>“<em>Il bagno</em>.”</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Francesca found it puzzling that the front door was locked when she returned to the beach house. Undeterred, she made her way inside through a patio door on the side, cake in hand.</p>
<p>As she passed by David’s room, she took a passing glance through the door and shook her head at the clothes strewn on the floor. When did he become so messy?</p>
<p>As she made her way to the kitchen, she sighed, resolving to talk to Shary later.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Matteo put a finger to his lips as he heard footsteps down the hallway. He quickly locked the bathroom door and hung his briefs over the knob, blocking the keyhole view. He nodded to David as he turned the shower on.</p>
<p>They froze when they heard a knock at the door.</p>
<p>“Honey?” It was Francesca.</p>
<p>“Yes?” Matteo’s voice was strained.</p>
<p>“Do you know where David is? I brought him a cake for the dinner tonight.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know where he is,” he yelled back. “He’s probably at the beach again picking up girls.”</p>
<p>David scoffed silently, his nimble hands playing over the older man’s chest hair.</p>
<p>“Shary tried calling him earlier.”</p>
<p>“He’s a grown man, he can handle himself.” Matteo almost moaned as David’s lips brushed against the shell of his ear.</p>
<p>“All right,” Francesca paused. “I’m going to meet Diego at his shop. If you see David, let him know his mama called. We’ll be back at the house within the hour.”</p>
<p>“I will.” Matteo licked his lips as David pulled back from his neck, lust shining in his eyes. “Honey, I’m sorry about the argument we had the other night. I had too much to drink and I wasn’t thinking clearly. Next time we go on vacation, it’ll just be us.”</p>
<p>Francesca nodded.“<em>Ciao</em>.”</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>The two men waited at the door, holding their breath as the woman’s footsteps faded. They exhaled in relief as the car door closed and pulled away.</p>
<p>Matteo turned back to David, feeling the desire burning within his chest. The younger man’s arms encircled Matteo, pinning the Dilf’s nude body against the vanity.</p>
<p>He brushed away a curl that fell across David’s face, feeling himself harden as he ground against David’s Speedo-covered bulge. The electricity between them became more palpable as Matteo’s lips brushed against his. The full kiss was hungrier, their tongues probing against each other’s as the smoldering embers ignited into white hot passion.</p>
<p>Matteo pulled away from David’s mouth. “Turn around.”</p>
<p>“So you’ve done this before?” David’s tone was wry.</p>
<p>“A lot of things you don’t know about me.” Matteo’s tone was playful as he lightly punched David’s arm. “I wanna see that ass.”</p>
<p>The young twink obligingly turned around, slowly grinding his bottom against the Dilf’s growing erection.</p>
<p>“Very nice.” Matteo’s hands cupped the lightly tanned curve of David’s ass, covered by the yellow Speedo he had seen him in the first time.</p>
<p>He brought his lips to David’s back, peppering it with Eskimo kisses as he descended. As he got to the lower back, his fingers eased under the waistband of the swimsuit and eased them downward, revealing that gorgeous bubble butt. He continued his light kisses against the swell of the asscheeks as he worked David’s briefs down his legs.</p>
<p>David kicked away the bottoms nonchalantly and turned around, revealing a pulsing seven inch erection accentuated by a trim patch of pubic hair, leaking precum. A penis that Matteo had partially glimpsed when David was jerking off a few nights ago.</p>
<p>“Even nicer,” Matteo marveled as he took David’s penis into his mouth.</p>
<p>David moaned as the Dilf began fellating him in earnest. It felt so good, even better when Matteo grasped the shaft as he sucked and deep-throated. There was such a difference between being sucked by a man than a woman, especially when Matteo ran his lips and beard down the shaft of his penis and over his balls. It tickled but erotic all the same.</p>
<p>“<em>Oh mio Dio</em>,” David breathed as Matteo continued blowing him. His hips began involuntarily grinding against the older man’s face and he felt his balls starting to tighten.</p>
<p>Matteo was in heaven. The sexual tension that had steadily boiled between him and Diego’s son had been unbearable, but they were resolving it. He began stroking and tugging at his penis as he continued blowing David.</p>
<p>It had only been a few minutes since he started but he could feel the orgasm boiling in his loins. “Uh… uh… I’m gonna—”</p>
<p>His orgasm hit with surprising ferocity, several spurts of semen shooting into Matteo’s mouth and across his face as he pulled away from David’s dick.</p>
<p>“Jesus.” David slumped in relief. “I’ve never come so hard.”</p>
<p>“I can believe it.” Matteo slid some cum off his face and popped it in his mouth. “Mmm, tasty.”</p>
<p>David’s eyes landed on Matteo’s pulsating dick and he licked his lips. “Want me to return the favor?”</p>
<p>Matteo pulled his socks off and opened the shower door. Steam billowed out.</p>
<p>“Want to wash my back first?”</p>
<p>Their next kiss was hungrier and more primal as the men entered the shower, the hot water matting David’s curly hair as they made out under the spray. All the while their bodies ground together, the Dilf’s hard dick bumping against David’s.</p>
<p>“You haven’t come yet,” David murmured, kissing down Matteo’s neck and down his chest. He bit and sucked on the nipples, one hand sneaking to jack the man’s rock hard phallus.</p>
<p>“I don’t want it in your mouth.” Matteo caught the twink in another hard kiss. He playfully slapped David’s ass. “Turn around.”</p>
<p>The young man obligingly turned around, even bracing one leg against the edge of the stall to arch his perfect ass at the Dilf.</p>
<p>Matteo took two fingers and stuck them in his mouth, sucking them like he was with David’s dick earlier. His eyes shown with lust at David, the same longing reflected in the eighteen year old’s face. Once satisfied they were slick enough, Matteo made his way to the man. He slowly eased his fingers into the tight posterior, slowly working them in.</p>
<p>His eyes stayed with David’s, looking for any sign of discomfort or pain as he began fingering in a circular motion. Seeing nothing but consent and longing, Matteo reduced it to one finger and then eased the second finger in again, this time more deeply.</p>
<p>“I think you’re ready.” Matteo pulled his fingers free and washed them under the shower spray. “Are you?”</p>
<p>David moaned in supplication. “I am.”</p>
<p>“Good.” Matteo began jacking his dick to optimal hardness and he pulled David’s hips closer to his pelvis. He slowly eased the head of his penis into David’s virgin ass, savoring the sweet grip of the sphincter as he slowly pushed in.</p>
<p>David closed his eyes as the Dilf eased his cock into his ass. There was a bit of discomfort and burning with his first anal experience, but it wasn’t painful. The burning felt good and Matteo wasn’t even all the way in.</p>
<p>“Let me know if it hurts.”</p>
<p>David shook his head. “No, keep going.”</p>
<p>Matteo eased his way in further, feeling nothing but sweet pleasure as he eased past the sphincter and the confines of the twink’s ass.</p>
<p>“Oh mio Dio, that feels amazing,” David moaned, savoring the sensation as Matteo went all the way in. “Take me hard.”</p>
<p>Without hesitation, the older man tightened his grip on the younger man’s hips as he began to pump in and out his ass slowly, then faster and faster. The Dilf was in sheer heaven as was David, the slap of their bodies under the spray audible.</p>
<p>As Matteo’s orgasm approached, David’s second one was close behind. As the men approached orgasm, Matteo’s thrusts became more primal. He grabbed David’s wet locks and twisted his face around. The Dilf engaged him in another liplock as their bodies pounded together.</p>
<p>“Uh uh… oh my God!” David moaned as his orgasm crested, his lover’s cum erupting into his ass. As he moaned his appreciation, Matteo’s hand closed over his mouth as his thrusts slowed.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>The men were silent after their impromptu shower fuck. While the sexual tension between them had ebbed, the post-orgasm lull gave way to awkwardness and confusion.</p>
<p>Matteo tucked his shirt into his pants, watching as David pulled on a fresh pair of briefs. “Do you think this is a one-time thing?”</p>
<p>David looked up. “Us?”</p>
<p>Matteo nodded. “Francesca knows something’s up. If we had done it in your room instead of the bathroom…”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” David shuddered at what would happen if she (or Diego) had walked in on them fucking.</p>
<p>“So where are you going after tonight?”</p>
<p>“Me?” David pulled on a pair of cargo shorts and reached for a t-shirt.</p>
<p>“You’re the only one with a birthday party.”</p>
<p>“I’m going to Sicily with Leonard. Tomorrow or the day after.”</p>
<p>“Really?” Matteo was crestfallen. “Does that mean you won’t come back to Mount Circeo?”</p>
<p>“What makes you think that?” David sighed. “An ongoing thing won’t work. You’re married with a kid. What we had… it was sexual release. Besides Dad and Mom would get suspicious if you came up to Sicily every so often.”</p>
<p>“Yeah. Francesca…”</p>
<p>“She’s a good woman,” David made his way over to Matteo. “She doesn’t deserve to be treated the way you did. What we had was fun, but your heart is hers. And your daughter needs you.”</p>
<p>“You’re right.” Matteo nodded.</p>
<p>“And if it turns out Francesca isn’t the one, you know where to find me.” David gave Matteo a final kiss as he exited the room. “See you at the party.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>